


Merlin Mafia AU Prompts

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Merlin Mafia AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. Merlin/Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia boss Merlin.... Along the same lines of the show except that his big secret is that his Mafia. Arthur is some CEO's kid.
> 
> Tags: CEO Son Arthur, PA Merlin, undercover Mafia Boss Merlin, Merlin does love Arthur but is helping him become CEO, oral sex, blow job, anal fingering, marking kink

“I heard the most ridiculous theory from my father today,” Arthur said as he ran his fingers through Merlin’s dark hair.

“You’re really going to mention your father when I’m doing this?” Merlin bit at the flesh of Arthur’s right thigh where he was lying on his stomach between the blond’s legs. The two were sprawled out on the massive bed in Arthur’s penthouse that was a perk of being the son of the CEO of Pendragon Inc. 

“It was just so ridiculous I had to share it with you, Merlin.” Arthur huffed at the slight pain from the bite. 

“Do tell then.” Merlin rolled his eyes at his boss, being the blond’s PA and lover sometimes was a pain as the two things mixed over sometimes. 

“He claimed you, you of all people are the leader of the Druids!” Arthur chuckled and Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

“The Mafia group? Me, a leader of the Mafia?” Merlin laughed and Arthur nodded in agreement.

“Sometimes when he starts raving like that he makes me think its time for him to step down,” Arthur admitted as he moaned softly as Merlin went back to sucking and marking up his thighs. 

“You would be the greatest boss even if you are a prat sometimes,” Merlin commented as he licked up the underside of Arthur’s cock getting a louder moan. 

“I’ll think about it,” Arthur moaned as he tugged Merlin’s head towards his crotch. 

“Yes Sire,” Merlin winked mockingly at Arthur before swallowing down the blond’s length in one practiced go. 

“Shit! You’re one hell of a PA.” Arthur moaned as his hips jerked up into Merlin’s hot, wet mouth. 

“Only the best for the future CEO.” Merlin murmured as he sucked harder at the blond’s aching cock and slowly traced Arthur’s hole and felt Arthur freeze at the touch. 

“Relax Sire, you trust me to take care of you don’t you?” Merlin crooned before taking the blond’s cock back into his mouth and pressed his finger at Arthur’s rim and moaned around the length in his mouth as his finger slipped inside of him with ease. 

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped at the odd sensation and whined as the finger crooked inside of him, hitting a spot with precision that made Arthur see stars and spurt some pre-cum down Merlin’s throat. 

Merlin bobbed his head up and down on Arthur’s shaft and twisted his tongue around the sensitive head of the other’s cock. Merlin flicked his eyes up to meet Arthur’s and the blond made a gasping noise like he had the wind knocked out of him at the sight.

“Come on Sire, I bet you can come like this.” Merlin cooed as he eased a second finger into Arthur who arched off the sheets with a something like a howl as his vision whited out for a moment and was drawn back into the world when he heard Merlin moan out his name. 

“Oh shit, Merlin.” Arthur flushed at the sight of Merlin blinking at him, face dripping Arthur’s cum and fingers gripped tightly by the blond’s rim. 

“I’m impressed Sire, I didn’t think you had it in you, to be honest.” Merlin chuckled as he licked his lips clean of Arthur’s cum making Arthur blush and cover his face with his hands.

“Merrrlllinnn,” Arthur whined and Merlin just laughed at the cute way Arthur looked while embarrassed by his early release. 

“Do you really think a Mafia boss would have let you come that easily?” Merlin mocked lightly as he lowered his head to lick Arthur’s cock clean. 

“No way, there is no way you’re a mafia boss, you’re Merlin,” Arthur said totally believing his words and was trembling as Merlin licked his sensitive organ, missing the way Merlin’s lips turned up in a knowing smile before it disappeared when his lips spread around the head of Arthur’s cock again. 

“Whatever you say, Sire.”


	2. Arthur/Merlin/Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Hope this is different enough! Modern!Merlin/Mafia AU: Fem! Arthur knows her mafia (the knights) have been working hard to do her biding, so too reward them, she gives herself and a prostitute (Fem!Merlin) with given consent, to do with as they wish for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Female Arthur and Merlin, Mafia Boss Arthur, Knights, gangbang, orgy, oral sex, blow job, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, anal sex

“Damn, are you guys seeing this too?” Gwaine breathed out in aroused shock as he and the other Knights that belonged to the Pendragon Familia stood in their boss Arthur’s private rooms.

“I, what?” Elyan muttered as he curled his fingers into fists to stop himself from adjusting the tent that was forming in his pants. 

“They look confused Arthur, do you want to tell them or should I?” Merlin chuckled as she slowly scissored her fingers from where they were buried inside of the blonde woman who was naked as her and tangled on the orgy-sized bed next to her.

“I wanted to give you all something in return for all you’ve done for me, for our cause and well, this was Merlin’s idea.” Arthur was flushed as she bucked her hips up against Merlin’s fingers and parted her legs wide to show off her body to her clearly aroused Knights. 

“Are you sure Arthur?” Leon asked concerned yet his interest showing obvious in his pants. 

“Leon, be first?” Arthur peered up at the curly haired Knight eagerly in her version of an answer. 

“Fuck,” Leon swore as he worked to get his belt off and pants open. Merlin laughed softly as she withdrew her wet fingers and slipped off the bed, sauntering over to the remaining Knights. 

“Now, who wants to have some fun?” Merlin cocked her hip to the side and laughed when Gwaine all but pounced on her, hands fitting familiarly on her ass as he devoured her mouth. 

“Leon, come on. Merlin made sure I was ready, please, I want you in me.” Arthur wrapped her legs around Leon’s waist, tugging her Knight closer and moaned when the head of his bare cock brushed over her wet pussy. 

“Arthur,” Leon whimpered before it turned into a loud cry when she tugged him closer and he watched as his cock sank into the tight velvet soft heat that was Arthur’s pussy. 

“Leon, oh fuck so good.” Arthur moaned, eyes rolling up into her head as her legs tightened around his waist to keep every inch of him inside of her now full pussy. 

Leon panted as he dropped his head down so he was resting between her breasts and her fingers tangled into his hair. She keened when he slowly moved his hips, shifting his cock inside of her. 

“Elyan?” Arthur held a hand out to her other Knight who was stroking his cock just watching as Merlin straddled Lance’s lap and sank down onto his cock with practiced ease. Elyan jolted a bit but hurried over to their side of the bed and moaned when Arthur wrapped her fingers around his cock. Leon peered up at the two of them and wet his lips as he watched as Arthur guided Elyan’s cock between her own lips. 

Elyan moaned as he ran his fingers through Arthur’s blonde hair and tugged her head forward as he started to move in and out of her mouth at his own pace, their boss just taking it with a gluttonous moan. Leon lifted Arthur’s legs up and twisted his own hips and watched satisfied as Arthur gagged around Elyan’s cock as she rocked back against Leon, taking his cock deeper into her pussy. Leon set a slow, steady pace just taking the time to enjoy the sensation and the sight of his cock appearing and disappearing between his boss’s slick folds. 

Merlin was gagging around Percy’s cock, her eyes rolling up into her head as he held her head in place the best he could with the way Lance was bouncing her up and down on his cock. Gwaine was behind her, hands cupping and squeezing her breasts while he pounded her ass in a way the two of them had done numerous times before. 

“Fuck!” Arthur shouted out minutes later, Elyan’s cock slipping from her lips when Leon pinched her engorged clit making her see stars. Her body tensed up and then her orgasm hit her intensely as she came around Leon’s cock with a pleasure filled cry. Leon swore as he quickly tugged himself out of her squeezing and clenching cunt before he came inside of her. Leon and Elyan both jerked their own cocks off, just watching Arthur gasp and writhe on the bed below them in her own pleasure. Grunts followed her cry as their cum painted her naked body and the two of them sat back on the bed, panting hard for breath as well. 

Merlin arched violently between the other three Knights when Lance rubbed at her clit and Gwaine pinched her nipples. She pulled off of Percy’s cock to let out something like a wail as she came with her eyes rolling up into her skull. She loved the feeling of both Lance and Gwaine inside of her and she could feel their lengths pulsing and hot, both desperate to come as well. Percy gathered her shaking body in his arms and kissed her flat on the both to distract her as Gwaine and Lance pulled out of her used holes and she whined into Percy’s mouth when she felt their warm cum splatter on her skin. Percy cradled her close to his body as he moved her onto the bed next to a still panting Arthur.

The Knights watched as the two curled together each other and interlocked their lips in a sloppy kiss. Gwaine let out a wounded noise when their hands roamed the other female’s body and Merlin took no time in slipping her fingers into Arthur’s soaked cunt making Arthur arch willingly into the touch. 

“I think she’s ready for more Knights, so who's next?” Merlin looked at them seductively as she parted her own legs and Arthur followed suit, hips jerking up against Merlin’s fingers still.

“Fuck I want your mouth, Princess.” Gwaine rumbled as he headed towards Arthur, Lance following close behind. 

“Come and take it then Gwaine.” Arthur’s voice was rough but teasing. Gwaine laughed as he crawled over Arthur’s body and melded their lips together while Lance used his thumbs to tug at her slick folds. Gwaine broke their kiss and winked before he moved up so Arthur’s head was between his legs, cock inches away from her mouth. Lance was rubbing his hardening cock against Arthur’s pussy, hands on her hips as he rocked his own forward and backward before he slid into her open and soaked cunt with ease. 

“Ahh!” Arthur moaned happily at the feeling of being full again before she parted her lips and took Gwaine into her mouth, loving the fact she made him moan so loudly. 

“Come here big guy,” Gwaine nodded at Percy, the poor guy was still rock hard as he didn’t finish when he was using Merlin’s mouth. Percy knelt down on the bed gingerly and let out a pleased noise when Gwaine ducked his head down with a wink and sucked him down to the root, deep throating him like a pro. 

Merlin was moaning as she pressed her breasts together, giving Leon a tight channel to thrust his cock through as he straddled her chest and fucked her breasts. His curls were damp against his forehead now but he was looking at the sight of his cock between her breasts in silent reverence. Merlin’s legs flex upwards when a hard smack landed on her wet pussy, Elyan smirking from between her spread legs. His cock was hard in her ass, mainly using her ass as a cock warmer while he played with her throbbing cunt. 

“Gods that’s good Elyan,” Merlin whimpered as he shoved two fingers into her and used his other fingers to toy with her clit. Elyan just shoved his fingers into her deeper until he found that spot that had her shouting and pressing down against his fingers greedily. He eased his thumb into her cunt and rocked his 3 fingers in and out of her, he could feel his own orgasm approaching as her ass clenched around his cock desperately. 

He tugged his fingers out of her open pussy and brought his hand down hard and watched as Merlin let out a cry as cum squirted out of her pussy, soaking her thighs completely. Elyan moaned weakly at the sight and tugged his cock out of her sinfully tight ass, he quickly jerked off and coated her thighs with his own cum as well. Leon grunted as he came over her breasts and she just smiled smugly up at him while Elyan milked his cock, making sure to empty all of his cum onto her thighs. 

Arthur had her legs wrapped tight around Lance’s waist and was pushing back to meet his thrusts as she lewdly slurped and sucked at Gwaine’s cock that hung over her face. Gwaine repeated the actions on Percy’s cock, allowing the larger man to take control of his actions with a strong hand in his hair. 

Percy was the first one to come this time; he yanked Gwaine off his cock with a cry as he covered the longhaired man’s face with his seed. Gwaine winked up at him and licked his lips clean of Percy’s release. Gwaine then thrust his hips downwards, gagging Arthur on his cock. The blonde swallowed rapidly around Gwaine’s cock, urging the pulsing length further into her mouth, Lance adjusted the angle of his hips and slammed against that one spot inside of their boss that had her seeing stars and crying out around Gwaine’s cock. 

Gwaine swore loudly as he quickly tugged his cock out of her mouth just as his orgasm washed over him and his release splattered over her face. Lance moaned as he too withdrew from Arthur’s soaking pussy as she arched and moaned through her own orgasm. Lance made sure to let his cum hit her thighs before he collapsed down so his face was resting on her breasts as they all gasped for breath.

Somehow they all managed to shift into a new position where the two ladies were pressed together in the middle of the bed with the numerous Knights surrounding them. 

“So…I have the best ideas yeah?” Merlin sounded wrecked but smug.

“Shut up idiot, let me sleep.” Arthur swatted her weakly before sighing happily as Percy stroked her hair, Merlin laughed softly before cuddling closer to Gwaine. Yup this was one of her better ideas for sure.


End file.
